


Momodora: Remnant's Moonlight

by FandomBard12



Series: Random Series [2]
Category: Momodora (Video Game), Momodora: Reverie Under the Moonlight, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cath is alive, Crossover, Kaho is alive, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Role-Playing Game, Turn-Based RPG, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: After Kaho sacrificed herself, she didn't think she would be making it. Somehow, she's alive in another world with the task of saving the world.Watch as she goes from nobody in a new world to Priestess Huntress.
Series: Random Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Reawakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I saw very few works on this and figured I should take a step forward with this.
> 
> This was a very good game and I loved it.

**[Play Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sOhfvC0-ws) **

Kaho did it... she managed to defeat the Accurst Queen Of Karst and got rid of the curse that was spreading, she did everything she could using her prayer. She may have died using it but that doesn't matter, the curse has been finally lifted. All it took was her drawing it into her body, thus destroying her in the process.

Her story will be remembered for a long time... she wishes it didn't have to be this way, she wishes she could have lived.

She sighed as she drifted in the void she found herself in, she thought her entire presence would have disappeared.

Somehow... she still remained, she lifted up her Maple Leaf, a reminder of her priesthood.

It was a good weapon, it defeated many enemies around her along with her bow. She had no idea how many hits she's dodged through and how many times she's had to heal in battle due to a surprise attack from a distance.

All she knows is that it helped her through all of that, and she was happy with it. She put it away soon after, she stared at the void in front of her. Floating aimlessly within it, she wondered how long she's been here

Suddenly, she felt the world around her shift and change. Warp and fade.

"W...what's going on?" She muttered to herself confused

The world around her grew a bright blue as a light appeared under her, she stood up groggily as if she had a long sleep. A white figure appeared before her, they had an angelic appearance.

"Priestess. It seems you have stopped the curse... but at what cost?" It asked

Kaho said nothing, she stood there suspicious of the figure in front of them. They raised their arm slightly, in a passive gesture.

"Calm down Priestess, you have nothing to be afraid of. I am not here to harm you but rather... to aid you." It said

"...In what?" Kaho asked

"In a new journey Priestess, you see... there is a new evil afoot. One with a power that will destroy the world if not stopped, you have the power to stop her along with a few others. You must come back from this void, however." The figure explained

"I see... why me?" Kaho asked

"You are experienced in the art of combat Priestess, you have fought many dangerous enemies and have passed through many areas by yourself. It is quite impressive, you are powerful enough for this." The figure explained

"...I don't have all my old items." Kaho said curtly

The figure merely chuckled at this, they raised their arm with energy coursing through it, and suddenly all the items that Kaho gained appeared around her along with more. She looked at them confused, she looked at the figure again.

"These items of yours along with more will be useful for your quest. Some of them were used by your predecessors, use them wisely." The figure explained

Kaho then grabbed a grey gun, she looked over with confusion. Suddenly, she felt as though she knew how to use it. She looked at the figure confused yet again.

"The power of these items will transfer their knowledge to you Priestess." The Figure said simply

"...Why help me?" Kaho asked confused

"Charity does not need an explanation Priestess... but I can tell you this... these items have their uses. Make sure to use them correctly." The figure explained sagely

"...I thank you." Kaho said with a bow

"No thanks needed Priestess... and remember this, you may have a few friends coming along." The figure said, a smile in his voice

"...What is your name?" Kaho asked curiously

"...I have no true name to speak of but you may call me Luxios if you wish Priestess." The figure spoke with a nod

"...Luxios... will we meet again?" Kaho asked

"Anytime in your dreams Priestess." Luxios said fondly

It then disappeared, the world around Kaho shifted and changed once again before a bright white flashed before her eyes. It blinded her and she felt all the items she was given go into her inventory.

She felt her entire world shift and change, with a bright maple red appearing over her body for a few seconds.

* * *

Kaho suddenly awoke in an Emerald Forest... at night, she gently sighed to herself as she got up. She felt all her items on her, she dusted off her black sleeveless dress and red thigh-highs with white polka dots on them. She lowered her white hood, revealing her brown hair.

She looked up and saw a broken moon, she realized that this world really is different from hers. She sighed as he began to walk, keeping her wits about her. She knew this place was dangerous, she mentally named this place the-

**[{](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvjNl1gCFSQ) ** **[𝐸𝓂𝑒𝓇𝒶𝓁𝒹 𝐹𝑜𝓇𝑒𝓈𝓉](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvjNl1gCFSQ) ** **[}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvjNl1gCFSQ) **

She walked through the forest, having no exact sense of direction but getting a feeling she would be heading the right way. She looked at her surroundings, it seemed so peaceful here and yet... she could sense the danger that lies within it.

She sighed to herself yet again as she continued her walk through the forest, she then heard a rustling in the bushes. She got out her bow and pulled back an arrow, she glared at the bush.

"Who goes there?" She asked

A hand rose from the bush, it was a... metal gauntlet, it was raised in defense. Out walked from the bush was... Cath, alive and well. Kaho lowered her bow and looked at the woman in front of her shocked.

"Y-you're alive?" She asked

"Yes... I'm glad you put me out of my misery, I thank you for that." Cath asked

"...How are you alive?" Kaho asked

"Strangest thing, a figure told me my time wasn't up yet and... just put me here." Cath explained

She raised her sword slightly, it had a golden crossguard with a silver blade. She sighed as she then lowered it and looked back at the priestess in front of her.

"I see that you died like me... how did that happen?" She asked

"...I am... or rather was a Sacrifice Priest, my purpose is to take curses and seal them into myself. It kills me in the process... I got rid of the curse in Karst and... well, that's how I ended up here." Kaho explained with a shrug

"...Unfortunate that occurred, we should find civilization. I've encountered a few monsters here in this Emerald Forest... They were blackened creatures, white masks, and glowing yellow eyes. They were shaped like Wolves, they weren't hard to defeat but regardless... it makes me wonder if this land too, is cursed like Karst." Cath explained

"...Strange, we should hurry then." Kaho said

The two then began to travel together, hopefully, ready to face off against anything that may be in this forest. After a while of traveling, bushes rustled again. Cath raised her blade and Kaho got out her Leaf. Both readying themselves for combat.

Two black wolves hopped out from the bushes, being exactly as Cath had described. The two nodded to each other and readied themselves for battle soon after. Combat begins soon afterward.

[ **|𝒞𝒪𝑀𝐵𝒜𝒯 𝐵𝐸𝒢𝐼𝒩!|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDLNXPiWb0w)

Kaho ran forward and slashed one of the Beasts in front of her, she ran back near Cath. The White-haired knight then ran forward and slashed one of the Beasts with her blade, doing some damage while causing it to flinch.

One of the Beats ran forward and slashed Kaho causing her to skid backs lightly, she didn't have a scratch on her which she found strange. The other Beast howled, a red aura came over the two Beasts.

Kaho got out her bow and pulled out an arrow with dark red fletching, she pulled it back on the string and then let it fly towards one of the Beasts. It caused them to move back heavily while doing some major damage to it.

Cath raised their blade, white energy came off it. She jumped and spun around causing a white beam of energy to come out of it, the beam then hit the two Beasts causing them to flinch even more.

One of the Beasts ran over and bit at Cath causing her to have defend herself by raising her arm. They jumped off and stopped their attack soon after, oddly enough this did not damage her armor.

Kaho than ran over and slashed one of the Beasts three times before jumping back to her spot. Cath followed up with a strong slash to the beast, causing it to fall over and begin to disappear in black smoke.

The other Beast growled and attack Kaho with a claw attack, it should have at least ripped her cloak but it somehow didn't. Kaho pulls out an arrow, she then raises a bright white pearl. The arrow tip turns green and she pulls it back, she lets it go and it sinks into the Beasts flesh. Green bubbles rise off of it as it flinches slightly.

Cath runs forward and slashes it two times before jumping back.

The Beast flinches slightly before going for another attack, it misses as Cath dodges with some ease.

Kaho runs forward and slashes it, causing it to flinch again.

It then bellows out before falling over, defeated.

[ **|𝕍𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪!|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxtuogLpRZA)

Kaho breathes out in relief while Cath props her sword onto her shoulder with a proud nod. The two stand there and revel in their victory, Kaho then walks over and picks up a small bag. She opens it soon after.

"This contains 10 Munny." She said

"It seems these creatures drop them just like the ones back in our world... peculiar." Cath said

Kaho shrugs and puts the bag away, she then looks back at her Knightly Ally.

"We should get going." She said

"Yes, we should." Cath said

The two then continue their trek through the Emerald Forest, it's quiet yet again with the sounds of the forest echoing around them. It seems as though things have calmed down after the fight that occurred.

After a while of walking, Kaho stops with Cath stopping and looking at her confused.

"Why are you stopping?" The Knight asked

"Cath... do you think any of the others are here?" Kaho asked with a slight head tilt

"...You mean like Eri or that Witch and her subordinate?" Cath asked curiously

"Yeah." Kaho replied with a nod

"...I'd assume so." Cath said thoughtfully

The two looked at each other for a few moments, the two of them sigh. Cath crossed her arms soon after and closed her eyes with a slightly annoyed look.

"I'm curious why I was sent here, you clearly have a purpose." She said

"Yep... I'm here to help defeat some evil, it's a female since Luxios told me that it was a she." Kaho explained

"Luxios?" Cath asked

"The figure that... revived me after dying." Kaho said

"...I see... we should continue on." Cath said

The two then continue their walk through the forest, still idly asking themselves many questions about their situation anywhere they were. After a while, Kaho looked up and sees something in the distance.

A large tower, possibly a school of some kind. She looks at Cath soon after.

"I think there's a school up ahead, the people there might be able to help us." Kaho said

"...If you are sure, we should remain wary of anything we see." Cath said stoically

Kaho nodded soon after, Elisa crosses her arms and slightly with a sigh.

"I'm just wondering if they have any books to read." She asked

Kaho jumps back slightly while Cath blinks wildly, Elisa then looks at her with a blank and relaxed look.

"Oh hey." She said

"When did you get here?" Cath asked

"Followed you about a mile back, surprised you guys didn't notice me... Paramol's here also." Elisa said

Paramol then runs up, holding a lantern. He sighs soon after while looking at his master with a slight scowl.

"Master Cotillard, you could have at least waited up for me." He said, adjusting his side bag slightly

He then turns to Kaho and bows slightly with a small smile.

"It is nice to see you again Kaho." Paramol said

"Nice to see you too Paramol... so how was Karst after I saved it?" Kaho said

"After your death, things seemed to go back to normal. Though it was a bit sad to hear you died in the end... suddenly after I had just passed. I arrived here after a voice told me to help you on your way." Paramol explained

"Same, I found him nearby me and the two of us thought you were here in this forest." Elisa explained

"...Hmm... I guess we have a bit of a group." Kaho said with a smile

"I'm not too useful in a fight, I'm more of the analytical type. Master has encountered a few monsters in this forest and I've recorded some information upon them. Shame their body disappears, I would have loved to see how they worked." Paramol explained

"...Huh... Elisa knows how to fight?" Cath asked

"I can cast Magic pretty well, so I'm more the Mage type." Elisa said with a shrug

She then brings out a small wand, it was made of black wood and has some runes etched onto it. Paramol sighs and walks forward soon after.

"Kaho, we should keep going. We may be able to find more allies in this forest and find our way to safety." He said

"Right, let's keep going." Kaho said

The group continues on their journey soon after, they hurry through the forest as fast as they can. After a while, Beasts hop out in front of them. Kaho draws out her leaf with Cath getting her sword out, Elisa brings out her wand soon after.

Paramol stays in the background and brings out his book soon after.

"Ah, these Beasts are weak to Thunder and Poison. Make sure to fight at a distance, they're more built for close combat." He said

"Hmm... well, I do have a few knives on me." Cath remarks

[ **|𝒞𝒪𝑀𝐵𝒜𝒯 𝐵𝐸𝒢𝐼𝒩!|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDLNXPiWb0w)

Kaho draws a Poisoned Arrow and fires at one of the Beasts, causing green bubbles to appear over it. Cath throws a knife at it soon after causing some more damage to it, she smiles as at this with another knife throw soon after.

Elisa waves her wand and sends out a ball of electricity that stuns the other Beast, she smiles as she then casts another ball of thunder causing more damage to it.

The Poisoned Beast winces and then runs forward, it slashes at Kaho soon after. She begins to feel a bit tired soon afterward with her body glowing slightly.

The Stunned Beast tried to attack but found itself flinching and unable to do anything, Paramol wrote this down in his book soon after.

"It seems there's a chance of stunning it." He said

Kaho pulls out a Heavy Arrow and fires it at the Stunned Beast soon after, Cath then throws a knife at it soon after causing more damage. Elisa waves her wand and sends a ball of fire forth, the Stunned Beast falls over defeated.

The Poisoned Beast winces and runs forward to attack Elisa but misses since the Witch dodged its attack. The Beast ran back to its spot soon afterward.

Kaho brings out an arrow and fires it soon afterward, the Beast winces in pain before falling over finally defeated.

Everyone relaxes for a moment before a giant scorpion appears soon after.

Paramol gets out of his book and writes some info down.

"It's got some range on it, so be careful of that stinger. It's poisonous! It also seems to be weak to Earth, Fire, and Pierce from its physiology. Try those out!" He said

Kaho brings out a Paper Seal, she throws it at the Scorpion before putting up two fingers, a red light glows beneath her. She then points the two fingers at the Scorpion.

"Explosion!" She said

The seal then exploded in a flaming boom, the Scorpion flinched greatly from this. Cath then rummages around in her item sack, she then pulls out a small bomb. She throws it at the Scorpion, it causes a small explosion causing the Scorpion to flinch slightly.

Elisa waves her wand and rocks ran down on the Scorpion from above, it damaged it's leg slightly causing it to lean towards the ground. Paramol notices this and grabs his book, he writes something down before closing it.

"Attacking the limbs weakens it slightly, so go for those!" He said

The Scorpion charged forward and swung its stinger down onto Elisa, it was then blocked by Cath's blade. Its stinger was sent back, the Scorpion then moved back to his spot soon after.

Koha pulled out a Pocket Incensory, she lifts it up and she glows a bright orange. She grabs out her Heavy Arrow and draws it, she lets it fly forth causing it to sink into the Scorpion's flesh.

It begins to cause a large fire on the Scorpion's side.

Cath throws another small bomb, doing more damage to it.

Elisa waves her wand, causing rocks to rain down from above yet again. The Scorpion then fell to the ground, it wasn't defeated yet as it still was alive. Cath looked at Koha with a steely gaze.

"What's our plan now?" She asked

"I have an idea, hand me a small bomb. Elisa, do you know how to enchant things?" Kaho asked

"Yeah, sure." Elisa said with a shrug

Kaho nodded, she grabbed out a Paper Seal and placed it onto the Small Bomb she was given. She handed it to Elisa and she enchanted it causing the bomb to be a bright red, the Priestess then added the Bomb Spell onto it.

She grabbed it and placed it on a Heavy Arrow after using the Pocket Incensory. She pulled it back with a steely gaze aimed at the strange creature in front of her.

"GRAND EXPLOSION!" She boomed

She let the arrow go and it hit its mark, causing a giant explosion that shook the land itself. The Beast slowly disappeared, leaving the group to finally relax and revel in their victory.

[ **|𝕍𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪!|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxtuogLpRZA)

Kaho breathes out in relief while Cath props her sword onto her shoulder with a proud nod, Elisa shrugged with a small smile on her face with a nod as she crossed her arms. The Priestess then walked over and grabbed the bag that was on the ground.

She opened it and her eyes widened slightly.

"There's a hundred and ten Munny in here!" She said shocked

"Huh... I guess that Scorpion had a lot of worth and power to it." Cath said surprised

"Yep, we should probably get going. People might have heard that explosion." Elisa mentioned

"Wait... you're here?" A familiar voice asked

Eri then walked in, her eyes wide at seeing the people she knew from her old world here. Kaho sighed and nodded slightly towards the person that was escaping the castle from the curse within.

"Yep." The Priestess said

"That's... so you're alive now?" Eri asked

"Along with Cath." Kaho said

"Oh... I'm betting you guys need some guidance right? Because I have a little camp set aways, don't know what the school's about and hopefully won't know. I'm with this... other guy that arrived with me, he won't tell me his actual name and just tells me to tell call him Shopkeeper." Eri said

"Shopkeeper's here? Wonder what he has to sell." Kaho said

"...Right, I should get you guys there." Eri said

The group then followed her to a small camp, it had a small campfire with logs around it. Sitting nearby with his wares, he looks at the group and gives his usual smile to them.

"I see that you have arrived here as well, it is nice to see you too Kaho." He said

"Yeah. Shopkeeper, what are your wares?" Kaho asked

"Curious already? Well, have a look." Shopkeeper said

Kaho then began to take a look at his wares.

**Rose Pendant: 20 Munny|A pendant shaped like a rose, dodging turns you into Rose Petals {Passive}**

**Snow Charm: 40 Munny|A little charm shaped like a snowflake, casts Ice Shard {Spell}**

**Cat armband: 15 Munny|A armband with a pawprint on it, gives Shadow Claw {Spell}**

**Dragon Necklace: 50 Munny|A necklace shaped like a dragon, improves Resistance {Passive}**

Kaho has a hundred and twenty, she has barely enough for all of them. She then notices a small bag, she looks over at Eri whom just shrugged.

"Oh that? A small bird came through here, killed it but it just dropped that bag after disappearing. I left it there since it had nothing" She explained

"...Mind if I have it?" Kaho asked

"Sure, take it." Eri said

Kaho grabbed it and it contained Five Munny, she smiled and walked back over to the Shopkeeper. She bought all of the items he had on hand, he chuckled as he put the Munny away.

"You always manage to get enough to buy my wares, regardless I hope you enjoy them." He said

"Right." Kaho said

She then sat down near the fire, she sighed to herself as she leaned against her hand. Cath sat down nearby her, also staring into the fire in front of her.

"...You're thinking about what to do next here right?" She asked

"...Yeah." Kaho said

"Listen... I'm not sure what the plan here is, I'm willing to follow what you have since you've proven you're a capable warrior. So remember... I'm here for you... as is Elisa, Paramol, and Eri." Cath said

Kaho looked at her and smiled slightly, she then noticed a Prayer Bell. She walked over and put her hands together, a white glow appeared under her. Soon after, she stopped praying and felt more at ease.

She walked back over the fire and rested, her eyes began to feel heavy, and then she closed them soon after. Drifting off to sleep soon after.

* * *

**[File Select/Save Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mQOTftXgzY) **

_**Would you like you save your progress?** _

_**Y /N** _

_Select your file_

**File 1: 100%,** _𝓒𝓞𝓝𝓖𝓡𝓐𝓣𝓤𝓛𝓐𝓣𝓘𝓞𝓝𝓢_

**File 2: 50%, Halfway there!**

**File 3: 0%, No progress yet**

_**You would like to save here?** _

_**Y /N** _

_Progress Saved!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this chapter, also some RPG stats time since that's a thing.
> 
> Kaho: LVL 10  
> STR: 15  
> DEF: 25  
> DEX: 25  
> INT: 20
> 
> Cath: LVL 10  
> STR: 30  
> DEF: 25  
> DEX: 15  
> INT: 20
> 
> Elisa: LVL 10  
> STR: 5  
> DEF: 15  
> DEX: 10  
> INT: 30
> 
> Eri: LVL 10  
> STR: 20  
> DEF: 25  
> DEX: 30  
> INT: 15
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. A new Beacon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, another chapter of this.
> 
> Hope ya guys like this one.

**[File Select/Save Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mQOTftXgzY) **

_Select file_

**File 1: 100%, _CONGRATULATIONS!_**

**File 2: 50%, Halfway there!**

**File 3: 5%, Starting out**

_**You would like to load this file?** _

_**Y /N** _

_File loaded!_

* * *

Kaho's eyes slowly opened up to see... a figure standing in front of her? Her vision was blurry, so she was having a hard time seeing. Her vision began to clear as she saw a military man made of metal in front of her, she stiffed as she moved back slightly. She noticed her other friends were waking up to this event.

She looked around and saw metal soldiers nearby along with a man with white hair holding a coffee mug with a woman that had a stern gaze with a riding crop. The Priestess got up and looked at the group confused.

"What's going on?" She asked

"You tell us, you are in a restricted area and were also in the middle of a huge Magic Surge. I'd say you have a pretty big explanation to give." The white-haired man explained

"...I'm Kaho Reinol, a Priestess from a land not known in your world." Kaho explained

"I see, you are a Priestess... your first name means Flower... interesting to say the least." The white-haired man said

"Who are you?" Kaho asked

"I'm Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, and you... are quite well-armed. I saw you and your friends fight the Grimm, you seem to be quite good at that." Ozpin noted

Kaho looked at him confused, she heard a sigh from Cath. Her knightly friend stood up and brushed off her armor, she looked at Ozpin with a critical gaze. She then nodded.

"I see you have no harmful intentions." She said

"Of course, strange travelers as yourself must be wary of those you meet." Ozpin said

"...Koha, he holds a lot more knowledge then you think, tread lightly." Elisa whispered

Koha nodded, she then looked at Ozpin confused.

"Grimm?" She asked

"Grimm are those creatures you fought, they have a variety of names and you can look them up with the right resources." Ozpin explained

Koha sighed, she crossed her arms and looked at him with a serious look.

"Anything else you wish to remark upon?" She asked

"Yes... you see, you're seventeen correct?" Ozpin asked

Koha looked at him confused, she then looked over at Cath and notices that she looked a bit younger. Elisa also, of course, she always looked young, and Eri did too. She then realized she was de-aged slightly.

"I'm betting yes, I haven't had a good look in the mirror since last I checked I was twenty-one." She said

"Hmm... it seems whatever sent you here had reasoning to reduce your age. Regardless, I'm betting you need a place to stay, yes?" Ozpin asked

"You'd be correct." Koha said

"I offer you this... you attend Beacon Academy and we will house you." Ozpin said

"...May I add a few conditions to this?" Koha asked

"...Go right ahead." Ozpin said

Koha then raised one finger, a stern gaze in her eyes.

"First, no secrets. You clearly know about Magic and it seems to be a secret here, you'll have to tell us anything and everything you know about it here." She said

"...Fine." Ozpin said simply

Koha then raised another finger, keeping her stern gaze.

"Second, I was told about a threat here. You'll have to tell me what she is because I get a feeling you know about her." She said

"Understood." Ozpin said

"You can't be serious about this." The woman beside him said

"Glynda, you must remember... these people are from another world where Magic is commonplace. I'd dare say they've earned their keep." Ozpin said

He then looked back and lifted his mug towards Koha.

"Continue." Ozpin said

Koha then lifted one last finger, keeping her stern gaze.

"Third, all info you have you'll have to tell us. Any new info, you'll provide to us also. We can't be thrown out of the loop here." She said

"...I accept these terms." Ozpin said

"Good... so, how we will get to your Academy?" Koha asked

"By taking a Bullhead of course." Ozpin said simply

Koha and her companions looked at him confused, Shopkeeper sighed and walked near the Priestess. Keeping that same relaxed smile.

"I think it's some form of air-based transportation, we should take it." He said

"...Alright." Koha said

Her group then go onto the ship and they flew towards the Academy soon afterward.

**Later**

The ship landed at the Academy, Koha and the group walked out of the ship and stared at the large academy. It reminded them quite a lot of Kart's Castle, it all gave them that eerie feeling of remembrance. As if they would be going through that castle yet again.

Of course, this wasn't a castle. It was something completely different, it still had that feel to it but it was still something completely different. It was a place made of marble, stone, metal, wood, and various other building materials. It had strange technology unknown to the group.

The bright blue sky shined down upon the large academy for strange teachings that are mysterious to the group themselves. There were many unknown things that awaited them in this strange new land.

This academy would be where it would all start for them.

This place was known as-

**[{𝔅𝔢𝔞𝔠𝔬𝔫 𝔄𝔠𝔞𝔡𝔢𝔪𝔶}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykJ_FGazqbs) **

Kaho lowered her hood, having a feeling that it wasn't necessary to keep it up. Elisa looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh... you have brown hair?" She asked

"Yeah, why are you mentioning this?" Koha asked

"It's just... it always seemed a bit red in a different light." Elisa said

"...Eh, I guess it does." Koha said

"What do you think will be here?" Cath asked, looking around slightly

"I'd say plenty of things, maybe some kind of... friendship maybe?" Eri asked

"Well, there are both males and females in this school." Koha said

The group followed Ozpin through the school, idly discussing the things they saw and how interesting it was. They went up an elevatory soon after leading all the way to the Ozpin's office.

He walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair as the group stood in front of him.

"Now... since you are going to be attending Beacon Academy, I'll tell you now that you'll have to take the initiation test. Same as everyone else, as to not arouse suspicion." Ozpin explained

"That makes sense." Cath said

"However, all of you will be paired together anyway considering you're all well known with each other. Now... two of you will have to sit out for the test, I'd like for you to take some time to think about it. We do have four weeks until the initiation occurs." Ozpin said

Koha turned over Paramol and the Shopkeeper with a blank look.

"Do you guys want to sit this out?" She asked

"I'm not the fighting type, more of a tactical person as mentioned before." Paramol said with a shrug

"I just like selling items, not the type to fight either." The Shopkeeper said, waving his hand lazily

Ozpin smiled slightly and typed some things into his Scroll, he then looked at the four remaining people in their group.

"Now... we need to make a team name based around a color and each part of your name which has to result in a letter form each person. It also has to be either the first letter of your first name or last name. Cath and Eri... what are your last names?" He asked

"Cath Kishi." Cath said simply

"...Eri Karst." Eri said bashfully

The group looked at her shocked while Ozpin looked at them confused.

"An important name?" He asked

"Yes... that's the Royal Family in our world." Cath said

"Yeah, I'm Princess Eri. I just wanted to escape my land and... not have to deal with it, of course, I had to go back and rule. Then when my reign ended and I died, I got sent here." Eri explained

"Huh... interesting." Paramol said

"Eh, doesn't matter. We're in a new world now." Elisa said

"Let's focus on forming our name, it has a color and it has to include the letters of our name." Koha said simply

Everyone began to think about it over a moment, Paramol snapped his fingers soon after.

"How about Team RECC (Relic)?" He suggested

"...That makes sense." Kaho said

"So we're team RECC?" Cath asked

"Yep." Elisa said

Ozpin nodded soon after he typed a few things onto his scroll soon after, he then looked at the newly named Team RECC with a raised eyebrow.

"And who should be the leader?" He asked

"...I'd say Kaho." Cath said

"Yeah, Kaho being leader's fine with me." Eri said with a shrugged

Kaho looked at the group somewhat shocked, Elisa nodded soon afterward.

"It's decided, Kaho is our leader." She said

"H-huh." Kaho said shocked

She then nodded to herself soon afterward.

"Well... then I'll do my best." She said

"Alright then, now another thing I should mention. You have weapons on you but I do recommend having a few more on you in case you'll run into an encounter where things are tougher." Ozpin said

"I have quite a lot of equipment but... I can help the others get a couple more items." Kaho said

She turned towards the Shopkeeper, she nodded towards him.

"So what do you have today?" She asked

"Hmm... well take a look." Shopkeeper said

He opened up his wares soon after.

**Wooden Crossbow: 40 Munny|A simplistic Crossbow, Cath can equip this**

**Simple Dagger: 10 Munny|It is what it is, Elisa can equip this**

**Old Pistol: 40 Munny|An old pistol, Eri can equip this**

Kaho then remembered she didn't have any Munny on hand, the Shopkeeper just handed the items to her soon after. She looked at him confused.

"Consider this... my thanks for helping me get here, I can set up shop here and give ya some items when ya need them." He explained

"Alright." Kaho said

She then handed the Crossbow to Cath, the Dagger to Elisa, and the Pistol to Eri. Ozpin looked at the Shopkeeper curiously.

"Where do you get these items?" He asked

"Merchant's have their ways." The Shopkeeper replied simply

Ozpin looked at him for a few moments before looking away, he turned his attention back towards Kaho.

"I must ask... what are these other items?" He asked

"I have an ESP Gun, a Karst Gatling, a Chaser Bazooka, a Colt Single Action Army, a Boomerang, and Paper Seals. I have some other items but it's more for Magic or defense." Kaho explained

"My, that's certainly a lot of items." Ozpin said

"I was...given them as a way of fighting." Koha explained

"I understand that, I do say that all of them sound useful." Ozpin said with a nod

"I'm betting they'll be useful, the Paper Seal helped quite a lot with that Bomb Spell." Koha explained

Ozpin nodded soon after, he then got out six scrolls with unique designs. Kaho got a white one with a red leaf on it, Cath got a grey one with a gold cross on it, Elisa got a bright red one with a black pawprint on it, Paramol got a navy blue one with a lantern on it, and the Shopkeeper got a dark red one with a gold star on it.

Kaho looked hers over before putting it away.

**_Scroll unlocked: Now you can check the news among various other functions_ **

"And I'm also to believe you have Aura." Ozpin said

"Aura?" Eri asked

"Aura is the soul of every living thing put outward as a shield, it even gives people unique abilities known as Semblances. I'm betting your Semblances would be more passive then anything else." Ozpin explained

Kaho hummed to herself, thinking over the information she was told. This Aura sounded quite useful in her opinion, there was a lot of hits that she had to take that hurt her quite a lot. This form of protection is very much appreciated.

She then nodded, she smiled slightly soon after.

"This Aura will be quite helpful." She said

_Aura unlocked: Puts an extra layer of protection over your Health Bar_

She looks at the mysterious Headmaster confused soon afterward.

"Where are we supposed to stay?" Koha asked

"Well, we do have a room here in the Academy. It's reserved for military personnel staying here, there's no harm in letting you use it." Ozpin explained

"Thanks." Koha said

"Think nothing of it Ms. Reinol." Ozpin said simply

Team RECC then left the office soon after, leaving the Headmaster to himself. He sighed and looked out the window in thought, thinking over the things he knew thus far in his infinite lifespan.

"I'm betting they'll have to face off against you Salem... that is why they were sent here." Ozpin said

He then decided to do some paperwork to get his mind off the dreary thoughts he was thinking of.

**Meanwhile**

Kaho smiled as she placed a small banner over her bed, it was the banner of Lun, her home village. It had a night sky behind a large golden crescent moon, she walked out of the bedroom to see a table in the center with a map on it.

Nearby is a large screen with various information, the Shopkeeper has set up a small stall nearby with the sign over him saying 'Shop'. Cath sat nearby on a couch with her blade on the nearby table, reading a book.

Elisa was sitting nearby a small bookcase with a set-up much like her own area back in their world, there were a few cat plushies nearby. Paramol was nearby writing in various books with a stoic expression.

Eri sat nearby and watched some television, Koha sighed as she walked over to the Shopkeep.

"Hey, got some new Wares for ya." He said

Koha then took a look at his stock.

**Aura Stone: 200 Munny|Raises Aura regeneration, can be equipped by anyone**

**Ring: 5 Munny|Just a normal ring but can have items put inside, can be equipped by anyone**

**Flask: 5 Munny|An empty flask, crafting item**

**Journeyman's Satchel: 100 Munny|Neat little accessory, vanity item**

Koha knew she couldn't afford any of this, she sighed soon after. She walked over to Cath, she looked up from her book.

"Yes Koha?" She asked

"Hey, do you wanna go out and fight some Grimm for some practice?" Koha asked

"...I see why not, let's gather the others." Cath said, getting up

Koha nodded, they decided to go out and fight some Grimm for practice.

* * *

**[File Select/Save Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mQOTftXgzY) **

_**Would you like to save your progress?** _

_**Y /N** _

_Select your file_

**File 1: 100%, _CONGRATULATIONS!_**

**File 2: 50%, Halfway there!**

**File 3: 5%, Starting out**

_**You would like to save here?** _

_**Y /N** _

_Progress Saved!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this chapter.
> 
> Kaho: LVL 10  
> STR: 15  
> DEF: 25  
> DEX: 25  
> INT: 20
> 
> Cath: LVL 10  
> STR: 30  
> DEF: 25  
> DEX: 15  
> INT: 20
> 
> Elisa: LVL 10  
> STR: 5  
> DEF: 15  
> DEX: 10  
> INT: 30
> 
> Eri: LVL 10  
> STR: 20  
> DEF: 25  
> DEX: 30  
> INT: 15
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
